Las Crónicas de Narnia: La Hija de Aslan
by LucyBF
Summary: Los Telmarinos se han apoderado de Narnia obligando a los narnianos a esconderse en los bosques.Una nueva amenaza se aproxima y los hermanos Pevensie junto con el príncipe Caspian ayudarán a la hija de Aslan a salvar Narnia. Sin embargo los encantos y la increíble belleza de la princesa enamorarán a Peter y a Caspian creando así una rivalidad entre ambos. Conoce a la Hija de Aslan.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic sobre Las Crónicas de Narnia así que espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de la lectura. Ya había subido esta historia antes pero por unos problemas tuve que borrarla.**

**Solo he de decir que la trama y los personajes de "Las Crónicas de Narnia" pertenecen a C.S Lewis, salvo Elizabeth y los demás que no conozcáis que son obra de mi imaginación.**

**Aquí os dejo con el prólogo, sé que no es gran cosa pero a partir de aquí los capítulos serán más largos.**

**Para que siga con la historia necesito comentarios, ya que vuestras opiniones (ya sean positivas, negativas o incluso constructivas) me animan mucho a continuar escribiendo. Además creo que es justo porque yo me esfuerzo en escribir esta historia para vuestro entretenimiento y lo menos que podéis hacer es hacerme saber si os gusta o no.**

**Bueno, aquí os dejo con el inicio, espero que os guste :)**

**Prólogo**

_El tiempo transcurría de manera rápida e impasible, quizás demasiado._

_Ya había pasado un año desde que los hermanos Pevensie volvieron del asombroso mundo de Narnia. Sin embargo, a su regreso todo permanecía tal y como lo habían dejado. La guerra continuaba destrozando miles de vidas y ellos debían seguir separados de su madre durante un tiempo indefinido._

_Dejaron de ser grandes reyes que dirigían implacables ejércitos para volver a su odiosa y aburrida rutina, la de cuatro niños normales y corrientes que todos los días deben acudir al colegio._

_No podían dejar de pensar en Narnia y lo que más deseaban ante todo era poder volver, sin embargo, el transcurso de los días les hacía perder la fe…_

_En un año los cuatro habían cambiado considerablemente:_

_Peter, el mayor de los hermanos se había convertido en un joven de diecisiete años bastante rebelde y conflictivo, el cual, no paraba de verse involucrado en numerosas peleas y trifulcas con sus compañeros de instituto. No obstante, continuaba siendo tan cariñoso con los suyos como siempre, aunque en ocasiones le costara demostrarlo._

_Por otro lado, la repentina madurez de Edmund, de catorce años, influía positivamente en la relación con sus hermanos. Sin duda su estancia en Narnia le había cambiado mucho, para bien._

_A la pequeña Lucy se le notaban sus once años recién cumplidos y seguía siendo esa dulce niña, adorable y comprensiva que siempre consigue sacar una sonrisa a cualquiera._

_Y por último la hermosa Susan, la única de los cuatro que no había cambiado._

_Ella se había adaptado de nuevo a su mundo mucho mejor que el resto de sus hermanos, quienes en ocasiones creían que ella no quería volver a Narnia._

Sin duda, los Grandes Reyes del Pasado desean volver a ver esas hermosas tierras que tanto anhelan. Pero lo que no saben es que muy pronto y en el momento preciso Narnia les llamará.

…

La oscuridad engulle al bosque, el cual, permanece solitario y en silencio, tan solitario como el mismísimo cielo que no posee ni una estrella.

El joven telmarino, tras haber caído de su montura segundos antes, solo y rodeado de numerosas sombras extrañas, observa con gran inquietud a su alrededor.

Sabe que debe darse prisa y encontrar refugio ya que los soldados de su tío no tardarán en encontrarle, sin embargo, no conoce El Bosque Oscuro, lo cual es una gran desventaja para él.

Cuando intenta ponerse en pie observa cómo una de las sombras se mueve veloz por entre los árboles por lo que rápidamente desenvaina su espada sin un objetivo fijo, mientras esa sombra que parece una figura humana encapuchada se acerca rauda hacia él.

El ruido de la hoja de su adversario le obliga a ponerse alerta, no obstante, con un solo golpe el encapuchado logra desarmarle, dejándole completamente indefenso.

No consigue ver el rostro del agresor que le apunta firme con su espada, por lo que recurre al cuerno de marfil que el profesor Cornelius le dio antes de que huyese del castillo telmarino.

-¡Detente!-Exclama una voz femenina procedente de la figura encapuchada.

Caspian sorprendido deja de hacer sonar el cuerno para poder observarla con atención, es entonces cuando la encapuchada golpea al joven con la empuñadura de su espada dejándole inconsciente.


	2. Capítulo 1: De vuelta a Narnia

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí os traigo el primer capítulo de la historia. Como tengo casi todos los capítulos de esta historia ya escritos no me costará nada irles subiendo sin tardanza, eso sí, siempre y cuando haya comenatrios en cada capi, creo que no pido demasiado ¿no?**

**Y hablando de comentarios, muchas gracias a las dos personas que comentaron en el prólogo, de verdad os lo agradezco mucho :) **

**Ya son tres personas quienes han agregado mi historia a favoritos y eso me hace muy feliz, espero que vaya creciendo el número a medida que la cosa avance.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias y aquí os dejo con el capi.**

**¡Besos!**

**Capítulo 1: De vuelta a Narnia**

Susan y Lucy observaban a Peter preocupadas pues ya era la quinta vez que se peleaba con los matones de su clase, mientras que Edmund tocaba su sangrante labio inferior debido a que unos de esos chicos le dio un puñetazo cuando intentaba ayudar a su hermano.

-Podrías al menos darme las gracias ¿no?-Replica Edmund mirando de forma enojada a Peter.

-Nadie pidió que te implicaras.-Responde el mayor con tono de voz burlón mientras se sienta en el banco junto con los otros tres.

-No puedes seguir así, cuando no es por una cosa es por otra.-Sermonea Susan cansada ya de las trifulcas de Peter.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Los que me provocan son ellos.-Se defiende volviendo a levantarse del banco del apeadero.-Ya estoy cansado de todo esto. ¿Cuánto más quieren que esperemos?-La voz de Peter se quiebra a la vez que baja entristecido la mirada.

-Yo también lo hecho de menos…-Musita Lucy captando la atención de sus hermanos. Y Peter sentándose de nuevo coloca su brazo sobre los hombros de la niña.

…

-¿Seguro que no os pasasteis con el golpe?-Consulta Buscatrufas mirando con cierta preocupación la puerta de la habitación en donde se encuentra el joven telmarino.

-¡Estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer!-Contesta la joven.-Además, es un Telmarino, si muere será uno menos del que preocuparse.-Explica la muchacha lanzando una mirada de complicidad al enano que permanece sentado a su lado.

-En eso tiene razón su majestad. Así no tendremos que matarle nosotros.-Pronuncia el enano de nombre Nikabrik con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Buscatrufas ante la tozudez de sus dos compañeros emite un largo suspiro a la vez que se dirige a la cocina.

-Sabéis que no podemos hacer eso.-Les recuerda a sus compañeros mientras echa en un cuenco un poco de sopa.

-Que poseyera el cuerno de marfil no significa nada, lo más seguro es que lo haya robado, como han hecho con todo.-La joven levantándose de la silla se coloca frente a la chimenea cuyas llamas arden con fuerza.

Su vestido sencillo de color azul oscuro, de manga larga y corsé deslumbra ante las potentes flamas.

-Yo solo espero que Trumpkin esté bien.-Pronuncia Nikabrik recordando a su compañero que distrajo a los Telmarinos cuando ellos escondían al joven soldado en la casita de Buscatrufas, que permanece oculta entre las raíces de un arcaico árbol.

La muchacha volviendo la mirada hacia sus amigos coge su capa y llevándosela a la espalda coloca la capucha ocultando su rostro.

-Debo ir a rescatarle. Quién sabe lo que pueden hacerle.-Nikabrik y Buscatrufas al oírlo la detienen de inmediato.

-Ni hablar majestad. Es demasiado peligroso.-Afirma el tejón tomando sus delicadas manos.

-Sí, además no sería un rescate si no un suicidio pues los Telmarinos la apresarían.-La joven tras meditarlo durante unos segundos asiente con la cabeza sabiendo que tienen razón.

-¡Cuidado!-Exclama Buscatrufas al ver al soldado telmarino preparado para atacar a la muchacha que en un ágil movimiento desenvaina su espada haciéndola chocar con la de Caspian.

-¡Parad!-Exclama el tejón observando la escena, pero ambos continúan la pelea hasta que en un mal movimiento Caspian de nuevo queda desarmado y en el suelo.

La joven apuntándole con la espada descubre su rostro dejando al príncipe desconcertado.

La increíble belleza de la joven le envuelve en instantes.

Su cabello es dorado como los mismísimos rayos del Sol, formando unos rizos perfectos que le llegan a la cintura, su piel clara es fina, sus enormes ojos zafiro son radiantes y rebeldes. Y su delgada y esbelta figura luce ese hermoso vestido que le sienta tan bien.

Por otro lado, ella también le mira atenta; los ojos oscuros al igual que el cabello del joven muestran claramente sus procedencias.

-Vaya, vaya…Parece que el Telmarino ya ha despertado.-Pronuncia ella sarcástica.-Creo que debería haberle golpeado más fuerte, ¿no creéis?-Pregunta dirigiéndose a Buscatrufas y a Nikabrik para después sonreír maliciosamente.

…..

El tren está a punto de llegar a la estación, y los Pevensie continúan sentados en silencio.

Lucy ya puede ver cómo la locomotora aparece saliendo del túnel, pero algo extraño nota.

Es entonces cuando un fuerte viento provoca que los carteles que hay colgados en la pared de la estación salgan volando.

Y los cuatro hermanos levantándose observan cómo incluso los azulejos son arrancados de sus sitios para luego salir también por los aires.

-¡Parece magia!-Exclama Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Deprisa daos la mano!-Ordena Susan igual de sonriente mientras sus hermanos obedecen.

Pueden observar cómo el paisaje va cambiando, sustituyendo las paredes del túnel por el cielo azul. Es entonces cuando la luz del Sol les ciega, provocando que escondan sus rostros.

Para cuando vuelven a mirar al frente se quedan boquiabiertos, pues ya no están en la estación, si no que están en una hermosa playa de blanca arena.

Lucy sonriendo pícaramente a sus hermanos no duda ni un instante en salir corriendo y meterse en el agua seguida por ellos.

Habían conseguido lo que más deseaban, habían regresado a Narnia…


	3. Capítulo 2: Un nuevo aliado

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo. Siento que este tampoco sea muy largo pero a partir del tercero los capis ya serán más largos y tendrán más acción.**

**Al ser el principio pues es normal que la historia sea un poco aburridilla pero os prometo que la historia promete jeje.**

**Por cierto, esta historia también la tengo subida en la página Potterfics, os lo digo para que no haya mal entendidos y también por si os interesa la página que está muy bien, (a mí personalmente me encanta :3)**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron en los dos capis anteriores, me encanta leer vuestras opiniones :)**

**Bueno, aquí os dejo con el capítulo, que lo disfrutéis y no olvidéis dejar vuestros comentarios, besos ^^**

**...**

**Capítulo 2: Un nuevo aliado**

Caspian continuaba tirado en el suelo y la joven aún le apuntaba con su espada. Mientras que Nikabrik parecía complacido al verle así, Buscatrufas deseaba que parasen.

-Sois narnianos, ¿verdad?-Pregunta el príncipe telmarino sin dejar de mirar el filo.

-¡Oh! Que perspicaz.-Contesta la muchacha irónica.

-Pero se supone que os habéis extinguido…-Musita Caspian aun sorprendido.

-Sentimos desilusionarte.-Contesta Nikabrik irritado ante su comentario.

-Ahora las preguntas las hacemos nosotros.-Indica la joven sin quitarle ojo.-¿Por qué huías de los Telmarinos?

-Para poder sobrevivir.-Contesta él con voz firme.

Ante la respuesta ella retrocede unos pasos, algo que agradece Caspian.

Él levantándose y parándose frente a la chimenea comienza a explicarles lo ocurrido.

-Desde que murió mi padre, Caspian IX, mi tío Miraz no ha dejado de comportarse como si él fuera el rey, incluso más de una vez ha tomado decisiones sin mi permiso y supervisión.-Los tres le escuchan atentamente.-

Huía de los soldados porque esta noche, su esposa a dado a luz a un varón, por lo que Miraz ha ordenado a sus hombres que ejecuten mi muerte, para él llegar al trono teniendo ya un heredero…-Buscatrufas y Nikabrik le miran asombrados, pues no sabían que él era un príncipe ya que luce las vestimentas de un simple soldado.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste el cuerno de marfil?-Pregunta la joven con un gesto menos duro y a la vez que envaina su espada.

-Me lo dio mi profesor antes de salir del castillo. Me dijo que solo lo utilizara en caso de gran peligro.-Explica Caspian volviendo la mirada a la muchacha.

-Me alegra saber que te parezco peligrosa.-Puntualiza ella riéndose mientras él quitándose la venda de la cabeza coge sus cosas.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunta Nikabrik poniéndose en pie.

-Mi tío no parará hasta verme muerto.-Contesta Caspian que se detiene al ver que la joven le impide el paso.

-Quédate por favor.-Ordena ella mientras Caspian la observa irritado, aunque mas bien ha parecido una súplica.

-No puedes obligarme.-Contesta él muy serio y con un dolor de cabeza horrible debido al golpe que recibió en el bosque.

-Creo que ya he dejado bastante claro que soy más diestra que tú con la espada.-Afirma la joven sin impedir carcajear, algo que sorprende al joven príncipe pues es aún más hermosa cuando sonríe.-Además, si es cierto lo que nos has dicho necesitarás nuestra ayuda.-Continúa hablando la joven en un tono de voz más dulce.

-¡Pero majestad!-Exclama Nikabrik no muy contento con lo que acaba de oír pero rápidamente ella le lanza una mirada para que guarde silencio.

Él no muy convencido niega con la cabeza pero la muchacha no se da por vencida.

-Te ayudaremos a recuperar tu trono pero necesitamos que tú también nos ayudes.-Insiste ella.-Narnia es nuestro hogar y lo que más deseamos es volver a vivir como antaño.-Caspian después de pensarlo asiente aun no muy convencido, no obstante quiere confiar en ella.

-Está bien.-Concluye el joven telmarino recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa por parte de la joven.-¿Puedo saber vuestro nombre?- Le pregunta Caspian devolviéndole el gesto.

-Elizabeth.-Contesta ella sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Un placer, supongo…-Dice Caspian riendo.-Yo soy…-Antes de que pueda acabar la frase Elizabeth le interrumpe.

-Caspian. He oído hablar de ti.-Señala ella.

…

Aún seguían jugueteando en esa agua cristalina, disfrutando de tal ansiado momento.

Desde luego estaban en Narnia, de eso no cabía la menor duda, no obstante, Edmund se sorprendió al observar las ruinas del acantilado, provocando que el resto de sus hermanos también se extrañaran pues no recordaban ruinas en Narnia.

Cuando salieron del agua decidieron explorar la zona, y subieron hasta donde yacían las ruinas. Había muros de piedra derrumbados y columnas, algunas se mantenían en pie pero otras estaban por el suelo hechas pedazos.

Todo les parecía extrañamente familiar, pero no conseguían saber de qué.

Hasta que Lucy se dio cuenta de que estaban en lo que antaño fue Cair Paravel al ver sus tronos unos metros más al frente.

No lo podían creer, el lugar donde pasaron sus años en Narnia había quedado totalmente destruido.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-Pregunta Lucy horrorizada sin dejar de observar a su alrededor.

-Es como si hubiesen pasado un montón de años…-Indica Edmund colocando su mano sobre un muro de piedra cubierto de musgo.

-Tranquila Lu, lo averiguaremos.-Concluye Peter intentando animarla aunque él también está preocupado.-Pero antes debemos cambiarnos.-Susan asiente al igual que Edmund ya que el uniforme del colegio no es la mejor vestimenta para andar por Narnia.-Si mal no recuerdo, allí estaban las escaleras que daban a la habitación con nuestros cofres, con un poco de suerte nuestras cosas seguirán allí.-Dice Peter señalando con la mano una puerta de madera podrida. Antes de que con la ayuda de su hermano rompan dicha puerta y bajen las escaleras.

…..

Ya había amanecido y el bosque que durante el periodo nocturno es siniestro y tenebroso durante el día es todo lo contrario, reflejando la calidez de los rayos del Sol.

Elizabeth y Caspian caminan por entre el bosque seguidos por Buscatrufas y Nikabrik para llegar al campamento narniano. Durante el camino, ella le ha ido explicando la importancia de ese cuerno y le ha hablado sobre los Grandes Reyes del pasado.

-Sois una princesa, ¿verdad?-Consulta el joven Telmarino recibiendo una cálida mirada por parte de Elizabeth.

-Así es.-Contesta ella de forma simple. Los rayos del Sol se ven reflejados en los dorados cabellos de la princesa, y la suave brisa los mueve ligeramente.

-Y sois narniana.-Continúa Caspian esperando a que le explique.

-Soy heredera al trono de Narnia y mi deber es proteger a mi pueblo, aunque eso conlleve dar mi vida a cambio.-Él se detiene observándola sorprendido pues lo ha dicho con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Veo que lo tienes muy claro.-Concluye el joven caminando de nuevo.

-Desde que era pequeña me enseñaron todo lo que soy ahora. El amor que tengo por mi pueblo es mucho mayor que el aprecio que tengo por mi propia vida. Desde que los grandes reyes del pasado nos abandonaron yo he sido la única esperanza de Narnia y ahora que tú has hecho sonar el cuerno estoy segura de que la ayuda vendrá.-Elizabeth al terminar sonríe mientras Caspian queda pensativo.

-¿Y qué pasa con Aslan?-Pregunta, la princesa al oír ese nombre sustituye su sonrisa por un semblante serio.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre nosotros?-Consulta Nikabrik curioso pero sin dejar de lado la poca confianza que tiene hacia él.

Todos se detienen esperando la respuesta de Caspian.

-Historias…-Responde él con voz temblorosa.

-Espera un momento, ¿tu padre te contaba historias sobre Narnia?-Pregunta Buscatrufas acercándose a Caspian.

-No, mi profesor…Lo siento, pero no deberíais hacerme estas preguntas.-Indica el príncipe telmarino comenzando a caminar y deseando que dejen el tema.

No obstante, Buscatrufas huele algo, y comienza a olfatear para descubrir lo que es.

-¿Qué hueles?-Le pregunta Nikabrik colocándose a su lado.

-A humano…-Contesta el tejón mientras Elizabeth se aproxima a ellos seguida por Caspian.

-¿Él?-Señala Nikabrik con el dedo al telmarino.

-No, ellos.-Elizabeth mirando al frente divisa cómo un grupo de soldados telmarinos armados con sus ballestas y espadas se acercan hacia ellos apuntándoles y listos para disparar.

Son demasiados y solo les queda una opción, correr.


	4. Capítulo 3: Confía en mí

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo de la histo. Este es más largo y tiene algo más de acción.**

**De nuevo y nunca me cansaré de decirlo, muchas gracias a las personas que están dando una oportunidad a mi fic y por supuesto a aquellas que en cada capi dejan un comentario, en serio me dan ánimos para seguir subiendo la histo :3**

**Bueno no os voy a entretener más así que aquí os dejo con el capítulo.**

**Besos narnianos ^^**

**...**

**Capítulo 3: Confía en mí**

_Elizabeth mirando al frente divisa cómo un grupo de soldados telmarinos armados con sus ballestas y espadas se acercan hacia ellos apuntándoles y listos para disparar. _

_Son demasiados y solo les queda una opción, correr._

…

El silencio en el bosque perdura, salvo por una multitud de agitadas respiraciones que se mueven veloces. La brisa ha desaparecido y los animales permanecen escondidos en sus madrigueras y refugios esperando a que los intrusos dejen el bosque.

Corren todo lo rápido que pueden ya que los Telmarinos aún les persiguen.

Elizabeth y Caspian esquivan un gran número de flechas procedentes de las ballestas de los soldados, clavándose en los troncos de los árboles próximos. Aunque saben que no podrán aguantar mucho más por lo que deben planear algo, y rápido.

Es cuando una de las flechas alcanza a Buscatrufas que cae al suelo llevándose la pata a la herida en medio de alaridos. Nikabrik al verlo retrocede para ayudarle pero Caspian y Elizabeth le detienen.

-¡Ya voy yo!-Exclama el joven príncipe arrodillándose junto al tejón.

-¡Nikabrik sigue!-Ordena ella corriendo hacia los otros dos mientras que el enano obedece y se aleja de ellos.

Puede verse en la mirada de la princesa la preocupación que tiene por su pequeño y peludo amigo, pues él fue quien cuidó de ella cuando nadie más podía hacerlo. Con tan solo trece años tuvo que separarse de su padre, el Gran Aslan, y Buscatrufas la acogió encantado. La cuidó y la protegió como si fuera su propia hija, y ahora ella recién ha cumplido los dieciséis años.

-Coged esto…Es más importante que yo… ¡Vete y ponedla a salvo!-Señala Buscatrufas entregándole el cuerno y sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás pues los Telmarinos están cerca.

-¡No vamos ha dejarte!-Exclama Elizabeth.

Caspian coge el cuerno de marfil para guardarlo en su alforja mientras que la princesa posicionándose delante de ellos aparta su capa cogiendo un hermoso y fino arco de madera oscura con grabados de hojas en dorado, junto con una flecha de su carcaj ya que ambos los llevaba a la espalda todo este tiempo y cubiertos con su capa.

Alza su arco con elegancia, apunta al blanco móvil y dispara deslizando sus dedos, comenzando el recorrido de la flecha que termina clavándose en el pecho de un Telmarino.

Repite el proceso tres veces más hasta que acaba con la primera oleada de enemigos.

-¡Cógele!-Ordena ella al ver que Caspian le mira boquiabierto para después comenzar a correr de nuevo con Buscatrufas a su espalda mientras que Elizabeth le cubre las espaldas.

Nikabrik les espera unos metros más alejado y recibe a su amigo herido mientras que Caspian y Elizabeth desenvainan sus espadas preparados para combatir.

No obstante algo les impide que lo hagan, pues la hierba se mueve a gran velocidad acercándose a los Telmarinos que al verlo comienzan a blandir sus espadas atacando sin tener un objetivo fijo.

Poco a poco los soldados de Miraz van cayendo sin distinguir enemigo alguno, hasta que todos los Telmarinos yacen muertos en el suelo.

Caspian le dedica una mirada indecisa a Elizabeth para después percatarse de que la hierba se mueve veloz hacia ellos, y la princesa haciéndose a un lado observa cómo del forraje sale un ratón que salta sobre Caspian provocando que éste caiga al suelo mientras dicho roedor se mantiene en pie sobre el torso del joven y apuntándole con su fina y afilada espada.

-¡Elige bien tus últimas palabras Telmarino!-Exclama el ratón blandiendo su acero con profesionalidad.

Caspian observándole no sabe qué decir.

-…Eres un ratón…-Pronuncia el príncipe mirando sus divertidos bigotes y su larga y vertiginoso cola.

-Esperaba algo más original.-Comenta el roedor tras un suspiro ya que no es la primera vez que se lo dicen. Elizabeth por otra parte acercándose sonríe divertida.

-¿Reepicheep?-Su dulce voz provoca que el ratón vuelva la vista hacia ella para luego hacer una reverencia.

-Alteza…-De un salto baja del pecho de Caspian y acercándose a la princesa besa su suave mano.-Qué alegría de veros majestad. Veo que seguís tan hermosa como siempre-Afirma Reepicheep con gran cortesía recibiendo una preciosa sonrisa por parte de la joven, mientras que Caspian sin moverse continúa tumbado en el suelo observando la escena, por un momento ha sentido algo extraño en el estómago al ver como esa rata gigante recibía toda la atención de la princesa.

-Y vos seguís siendo tan caballeroso como siempre.-Le contesta ella.

-Me encantaría seguir con esta conversación majestad pero antes debo acabar con este rufián.-Realizando un ágil movimiento con la espada vuelve a apuntar a Caspian con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡No Reepicheep!-Exclama Buscatrufas que permanece junto a Nikabrik.-¡Él ha hecho sonar el cuerno!-Los ojos del roedor se abren de par en par al oírlo.

-¿Qué?-Pregunta confuso volviendo a mirar al príncipe telmarino que es ayudado por Elizabeth a levantarse.

-Pues entonces que nos lo muestre. Esa es la razón por la que hemos venido.-Todos miran al dueño de esa potente voz, encontrándose con un gran centauro acompañado por más de su especie.

…

Los rayos del Sol penetran en el agua cristalina del lago, haciéndola aún más transparente.

Sobre esas aguas navega una barca, no muy lejos de la orilla, con dos Telmarinos remando a ambos lados y un enano atado y amordazado, Trumpkin.

-No para de mirarme.-Comenta uno de los dos soldados mirando de reojo al enano, cuya mirada fría perfora el cuerpo de su secuestrador.

-No le mires tú a él.-Contesta su compañero. Pero Trumpkin no cesa, provocando que el Telmarino comience a ponerse nervioso e incómodo.

-Hasta aquí es suficiente.-Afirma el soldado que junto con su compañero cogen al enano listos para arrojarlo al agua.

Sin embargo una flecha blanca y con la punta roja se clava en la madera de la barca, provocando que los Telmarinos vuelvan la vista hacia su dueño.

Susan y sus tres hermanos permanecen en la playa listos para salvar a Trumpkin.

-¡Soltadle!-Ordena Susan con voz firme y amenazadora. No obstante los Telmarinos al observar que solo se trata de niños emiten una risa burlona para después terminar con su trabajo, tirando al enano al agua.

Susan dispara a uno de los soldados y antes de que pueda acabar con el segundo éste se tira al agua.

Mientras tanto Peter y Edmund se lanzan. El mayor de los hermanos coge a Trumpkin llevándole hasta la playa y el menor acerca la barca a la orilla.

Una vez en tierra firme, Peter deja a Trumpkin sobre la arena y Lucy empuñando su daga le libera de sus ataduras.

Los cuatro le miran atentos y desconfiados pues no olvidan que su especie ayudó a la Bruja Blanca.

-Soltadle, ¿no teníais nada mejor que decir jovencita?-Comenta Trumpkin malhumorado y arrojando la venda al suelo.

-Un simple gracias sería suficiente.-Responde Susan ofendida.

-No hacía falta que ayudaras a esos hombres a matarme.-Continúa el enano subiendo el tono de voz.

-Deberíamos haberles dejado.-Interrumpe Peter enojado por su comportamiento y provocando que el enano guarde silencio.

-¿Por qué querían matarte esos hombres?-La inocente voz de Lucy hace que Trumpkin le mire suavizando su expresión.

-Son Telmarinos, es lo que saben hacer…-Contesta poniéndose en pie.

-Telmarinos… ¿en Narnia?-Consulta Edmund sorprendido.

-Las cosas han cambiado en los últimos siglos.-Explica Trumpkin sacudiéndose la ropa que está llena de arena mientras los hermanos guardan silencio.-Decidme que no me estáis tomando el pelo… ¿sois vosotros?¿Los reyes y reinas del pasado?-Casi parece más una súplica que una pregunta, a lo que Peter da un paso al frente y le ofrece la mano.

-Sumo Monarca Peter, el Magnífico.-Señala el mayor de los hermanos mientras el enano le mira sin responder al gesto.

-Podrías haberte ahorrado lo último…-Comenta Susan divertida mientras que Trumpkin suelta una sonora carcajada provocando que Peter retroceda avergonzado.

-Te sorprendería.-Indica desenvainando su espada.

-No os lo aconsejo jovencito…-Responde el enano sabiendo a lo que se refiere.

-A mi no, a él.-Dice Peter señalando a Edmund que sonríe. Después cede su espada a Trumpkin antes de que empiece la lucha.

…..

El atardecer engulle el cielo pintado de tonos rosas y naranjas.

En el bosque los centauros han guiado a Elizabeth, Caspian y compañía hasta un claro en donde un gran grupo de narnianos esperan impacientes ha que comience la asamblea.

-No querrán que yo les guíe…-Comenta Caspian observando a la gran multitud desde lo lejos.

-Al principio no, pero debes convencerles de que tú eres diferente.-Responde Elizabeth mirando fijamente los oscuros ojos del joven.

-Puede que os equivoquéis conmigo, a lo mejor no soy quien queréis que sea.-Caspian baja la mirada.

-Yo sé que eres diferente. Tu corazón es puro y bondadoso.-El joven príncipe alza la vista encontrándose con sus preciosos ojos zafiro.-Debes convencerles de que aún queda esperanza, pero para que ellos confíen debes confiar en ti mismo primero.-Las palabras de Elizabeth son profundas y sabias haciéndole creer por un momento de que habla con su profesor.

-¿Por qué sois tan amable conmigo?-Pregunta el muchacho. No puede negar que algo siente por ella, aunque solo se conozcan de días él sabe que ella es diferente, ella es especial…

-Porque sé que tú devolverás la paz a Narnia y que liberarás a mi pueblo.-Caspian guarda silencio aunque ella parece bastante convencida.

-Demasiadas cosas creéis que conseguiré.-Pronuncia el joven muy serio.

-Yo confío en ti, y créeme cuando te digo que me aseguraré de que lo hagas.-Dice Elizabeth sonriéndole antes de ir con Buscatrufas. Caspian volviendo la vista hacia ella emite una ligera sonrisa.


	5. Capítulo 4: Erina

**¡Hola!**

**Cuarto capítulo de la historia. Espero que os guste, a mí en especial me parece un capítulo muy tierno que nos muestra cómo fue la infancia de Elizabeth.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dar una oportunidad a esta historia, y gracias por los comentarios :3**

**Aquí os dejo, que lo disfrutéis y no olvidéis de comentar ;)**

**Besos ^^**

**...**

**Capítulo 4: Erina**

_Narradora Elizabeth_

Han pasado muchas cosas, pero aún poseo recuerdos sobre mi infancia…aquellos que considero de los más felices y especiales, cuando mi amada Narnia era libre y éramos una familia feliz y unida…

_Narradora_

Con la caída de Jadis, o también conocida como la Bruja Blanca, Narnia fue liberada del eterno invierno y de su injusto reinado.

Los Grandes Reyes asumieron el trono y junto a ellos Narnia vivió la conocida Época Dorada, un largo periodo de paz y armonía.

Los narnianos dejaron de vivir escondidos en las espesuras de los bosques, y reconstruyeron los pueblos y villas que fueron arrasados.

La música volvió de nuevo y con ella la alegría de los narnianos los cuáles ya no tenían miedo de danzar y cantar hasta altas horas de la noche…

Los bosques revivieron gracias a las ninfas, dríades y demás criaturas mágicas, volviendo a brillar en todo su esplendor. Las flores, plantas y árboles crecían y florecían, las hadas volvieron a danzar durante el periodo nocturno y las ondinas las acompañaban con sus hermosos cantos.

Con la llegada de la ansiada primavera las Brujas del Norte, un clan de sabias y poderosas hechiceras regresaron a los bosques, su santuario, y allí volvieron a encargarse de la protección y del cuidado de los mismos, así también como el de sus habitantes.

Se caracterizaban por su belleza, ya que sus refinadas facciones atraían a cualquier ser. Poseían el don de la inmortalidad, pues eran las hijas de la naturaleza. Las más longevas eran las más sabias y siempre el resto del clan buscaban sus consejos y buenaventurazas.

Mantenían una estrecha conexión con la naturaleza y su magia era tremendamente poderosa.

Una de ellas de nombre Erina conquistó el valiente corazón del mismísimo Aslan, quien no pudo impedir prendarse de la increíble belleza de la joven bruja.

Su hermoso cabello era dorado, largo y rizado, su piel era clara y suave y sus grandes ojos esmeralda brillaban con gran calidez. Pero lo que realmente enamoró al Gran Aslan fue la bondad de la joven.

Erina al poco tiempo de conocerle también se enamoró perdidamente de él y juntos vivieron su amor en secreto durante un tiempo.

Meses después y antes de hacer pública su relación, los Grandes Reyes desaparecieron en una tarde de otoño cuando salieron de caza, tal y como solían hacer todos los jueves.

El pueblo quedó consternado ante la repentina desaparición de sus reyes, no obstante, Aslan sabía que tarde o temprano ellos tendrían que volver a su verdadero mundo.

Por lo que tomó a Erina como su esposa y la nombró reina de Narnia.

Los narnianos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, aunque al principio no confiaban demasiado pues tenía los mismos orígenes que Jadis. Tiempo después al ver el carácter y la personalidad de la joven no tardaron mucho en amarla y respetarla.

Toda Narnia amaba a su reina, pues era caritativa y compasiva. Siempre ayudaba a los demás y hacía todo lo posible para que a su pueblo no le faltara de nada y eso a Aslan le encantaba.

Con su sola presencia podía iluminar el castillo entero en un día oscuro de tormenta, y su radiante y dulce sonrisa alegraba a todo aquel que la presenciara.

Después de unos años en los que el Gran Aslan consiguió que la paz durara en Narnia Erina quedó embarazada. Y junto con su esposo esperaba ansiosa y llena de dicha el nacimiento de su bebé, el heredero al trono.

Las Brujas del Norte al enterarse acudieron a dar la bendición a los padres, y los narnianos lo celebraron con gran alegría.

Después de los primeros meses, una de las Sumas Brujas-las líderes del clan-realizó una predicción acerca del bebé que estaba en camino.

Decía:

_De sangre noble y valiente una dulce niña nacerá,_

_Que traerá la paz a Narnia y a su reinado llegará_

_Con la ayuda de los Grandes Reyes del Pasado_

_Quienes la guiarán y que sin duda una gran reina será_

_A sus padres honrará y con su magia el bien hará_

_Pues Bruja del Norte y Salvadora, ambas cosas tendrá._

Tras esa predicción Aslan y Erina estaban aún más felices y el embarazo de ella concurrió sin dificultad alguna.

Los meses pasaban y la reina ya deseaba poseer a su pequeña en brazos, ver su carita y cuidarla con gran amor y mimo. Sin duda se la notaba en la mirada la felicidad que sentía.

Por fin llegó el día del nacimiento de la Salvadora, y en una hermosa tarde de octubre Erina dio a luz a una hermosa niña de ojos azul zafiro, piel blanca como la leche y de cabello rubio y alborotado. Por fin llegó el momento de cogerla en brazos y no pudo impedir que al ver a su pequeña las lágrimas le fueran cayendo por las mejillas. Aslan también no pudo impedir llorar de la emoción, todo era perfecto, el parto salió bien y madre e hija gozaban de buena salud, ahora tocaba elegir el nombre de la pequeña.

_-¿Qué nombre la daremos?-Preguntó Aslan sin dejar de mirar a su hija que permanecía cogida por su madre._

_-Me gustaría ponerla un nombre que no se oyera por aquí…-Contestó Erina con media voz, pues sus fuerzas ya flaqueaban después de seis horas de parto._

_-De acuerdo, elige el que más te guste.-Indicó el león lamiendo la mejilla de su esposa con gran dulzura._

_-Se llamará…Elizabeth…-Pronunció ella sonriendo tiernamente a la vez que pasó sus delgados dedos por el rostro de su hija. Aslan al oírlo entrecerró los ojos._

_-Es un nombre humano.-Afirmó él._

_-Lo sé, ya sabes que me encanta ese mundo y me parece un nombre muy bonito.-Le explicó ella volviendo la mirada hacia su marido el cuál le dedicó una sonrisa._

_-Es precioso igual que ella.-Dijo el león al ver el rostro feliz de su esposa.-Es idéntica a ti.-Señaló provocando que ella sonriera._

_-Mi dulce Elizabeth…-Murmuró la reina abrazando a la niña._

…_._

La pequeña princesa junto con sus padres fue creciendo sana y feliz, aprendiendo poco a poco todo lo que en su día debía saber.

Sin duda era el calco exacto de su madre pero poseía la fiereza de su padre.

Heredó de las Brujas del Norte la estrecha conexión con la naturaleza, ya que siempre permanecía fuera del castillo jugando en el bosque, en la playa o en cualquier sitio que tuviera verde y en donde estuviera rodeada de natura.

Todos mimaban a esa revoltosa niña de cabellos alborotados y ojos pícaros que siempre hacía reír a los demás.

Con su madre acudía al pueblo, iba a recoger flores para adornar el castillo y montaba a caballo. Y con su padre paseaba al atardecer por la playa, iba con él al bosque y escuchaba historias sobre los Grandes Reyes del pasado, esos cuentos para dormir que tanto la gustaban.

Eran realmente felices y Elizabeth amaba con locura a sus padres. No obstante, esa felicidad acabó…

Se rumoreaba que algo oscuro crecía al norte de las montañas nubladas algo que sin duda amenazaba a Narnia.

Al poco tiempo las muertes llegaron, los bosques morían, los árboles se encerraron en sí mismos y los narnianos volvían a temer por sus vidas.

Tres brujas conocidas como las Hermanas Oscuras ansiaban el control de toda Narnia y estaban decididas a acabar con la Salvadora, la pequeña Elizabeth…y conseguir lo que en su día no pudo hacer la Bruja Blanca.

Aslan reclutó a un gran ejército, como hizo antaño contra Jadis, pero las Hermanas Oscuras no se quedaron atrás y también consiguieron soldados, humanos que llegaron a Narnia y a los que convencieron con falsas promesas y regalos, los Telmarinos.

La guerra comenzó, narnianos contra Telmarinos, sangre derramada, vidas destrozadas y Narnia arrasada.

Sin duda Aslan no iba a permitir que hicieran nada a su pequeña pero no sabía qué hacer.

Por otra parte Erina se preparaba para huir con Elizabeth, al menos hasta que la niña estuviera a salvo, pero cuando ambas partieron a caballo, dejaron Cair Paravel y se adentraron en el bosque las Hermanas Oscuras aparecieron.

Erina dispuesta a todo escondió a Elizabeth, ya que la noche jugaba a su favor y hacía más difícil la visión.

_-Quédate aquí y no salgas hasta que todo esto acabe.-Ordenó Erina a Elizabeth que permanecía escondida entre unos arbustos._

_-¡No mamá no me dejes!-Exclamó la niña aferrándose a la capa aterciopelada de su madre._

_-No te preocupes mi vida, no te pasará nada, he hecho un hechizo para que te proteja durante unas horas. Aunque intenten hacerte daño no podrán.-Elizabeth miraba a su madre con ojos vidriosos mientras ella le acariciaba suavemente el rostro.-A partir de ahora todo cambiará, pero debes seguir adelante, por tu padre, por Narnia, por mí…Puede que yo ya no esté para verte crecer ni para estar contigo pero aunque tú no me puedas ver siempre estaré contigo, aquí…-Señaló Erina posando su mano sobre el pecho de su hija, justo donde está el corazón. El corazón de la pequeña Elizabeth latía con fuerza ante las palabras de su madre y podía apreciar cómo una cristalina lágrima caía por la mejilla de Erina.-…Estoy segura de que serás una gran reina. Nunca olvides de dónde procedes porque aunque pienses que todo está perdido recuerda todo por lo que has luchado, el bien siempre acaba con el mal no lo olvides nunca…Te quiero.-Dicho esto Erina besó a Elizabeth en la frente y salió corriendo mientras era perseguida por las Hermanas Oscuras. Esa fue la última vez que ella vio a su madre._

…_._

_E_sa noche Erina, reina de Narnia, esposa del Gran Aslan y madre de la pequeña Elizabeth fue asesinada por las Hermanas Oscuras.

Los Telmarinos también ganaron la batalla y gran parte de los narnianos murieron.

Cair Paravel fue destruído y un rey telmarino asumió el trono.

Las Hermanas Oscuras fueron destruídas tiempo después por los propios Telmarinos y Aslan junto con los supervivientes fueron en busca de su hija y se escondieron de nuevo en el bosque, como ya hicieron una vez.

Elizabeth con tan solo siete años perdió a su madre, una de las personas que más quería en el mundo y junto a su padre y Buscatrufas, un amigo leal, siguió creciendo pero en un manto de tristeza… Aslan destrozado por la pérdida de su mujer desapareció cuando su hija cumplió los quince años de edad y Buscatrufas quedó a su cargo.

La historia de Narnia quedó solo en eso, en una leyenda junto con Aslan, los reyes y los narnianos…

_Narradora Elizabeth_

Las últimas palabras de mi madre nunca las olvidaré, esas palabras que en esos momentos no entendía y que ahora cada vez que las recuerdo no puedo impedir romper a llorar. Sin duda mi madre fue de las mejores cosas que tuvo y tendrá Narnia y que si no hubiese sido por su amor y valentía hoy no estaría aquí.

Por eso, hoy y siempre diré:

_-Gracias mamá…_


	6. Capítulo 5: La asamblea

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo más :)**

**En mi opinión este capi es un poco más aburrido, ya que es más argumentativo. Pero igualmente espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de él.**

**Cada vez falta menos para que Elizabeth y los Pevensie se encuentren...¿cómo reaccionarán?**

**Bueno ya os dejo. No olviden comientar, porque si no hay comentarios no subiré más capítulos, creo que es justo ¿no?**

**Vuestras opiniones a cambio de la continuación ;)**

**Besos ^^**

**Capítulo 5: La asamblea**

Trumpkin había quedado desarmado y boquiabierto frente a los reyes, y Edmund victorioso por haber ganado el combate le apunta con su espada mientras que sus tres hermanos observan la escena divertidos.

-¡Barbas y bigotes! ¡Sí que sois vosotros!-Exclama el enano con gran sorpresa y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?-Pregunta Peter frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Después de mil trescientos años…es difícil de creer.-Responde Trumpkin entregándole a Rhindon.

Edmund también envaina su espada para después colocarse al lado de sus hermanas.-¿Dónde habéis estado los últimos siglos?-Consulta el enano recobrando el aliento.

Lucy y Susan ante la pregunta se miran entre sí, sin saber qué contestar, al igual que Peter y Edmund.

-Es muy largo de contar…-Contesta la menor de los hermanos esbozando una cálida sonrisa a lo que Trumpkin le lanza una mirada con una mezcla de decepción y desconcierto.

-Entonces el cuerno ha funcionado…-Murmura el enano bajando la mirada y captando la atención de los humanos.

-¿Qué cuerno?-Pregunta Susan curiosa y dando un paso al frente.

…..

El Sol deja paso a la hermosa Luna que deslumbra impasible en el cielo nocturno, en compañía de miles de estrellas que brillan a su alrededor.

La fría noche envuelve a Narnia en un manto oscuro, como si no hubiese un mañana, sumiendo todo en absoluto silencio.

En la espesura del Bosque Oscuro la asamblea ya ha comenzado y un gran número de narnianos murmuran entre sí formando un gran círculo en cuyo interior se halla Caspian.

El joven telmarino permanece inmóvil y de vez en cuando mira a su alrededor encontrándose con miradas furiosas y de desprecio provocando que comience a estar incómodo.

-¡Matadle! ¡Asesino!-Exclaman algunos faunos y centauros comenzando la disputa. Caspian siente que no es bien recibido en ese lugar y desea que acabe pronto o que al menos Elizabeth le eche una mano, no obstante, no la ha vuelto a ver desde que hablaron por última vez.

-¡Lo único que demuestra ese estúpido cuerno es que nos lo han robado también!-Afirma Nikabrik acercándose al príncipe a la vez que le señala con el dedo de manera amenazante. Caspian durante unos segundos le mira furioso, pues sabe que disfruta al verle en esta situación, pero intenta controlar sus impulsos.

-Yo no he robado nada.-Se defiende procurando mantener la calma.

-¿Que no nos habéis robado nada? ¿Te nombramos todo lo que nos habéis quitado?-Interviene un gran minotauro llamado Asterius alzando intimidante su portentosa y afilada hacha.

-¡Las cosas! ¡La libertad! ¡Todo! ¡Nuestras vidas!-Exclaman numerosas voces alzando cada vez más el tono.-¡Nos habéis robado Narnia!-Señala otro narniano más.

-¿Me responsabilizáis de los crímenes de mi pueblo?-Pronuncia Caspian irritado ante tal injusticia.

-¡Exacto! Y también te castigaremos.-Dice Nikabrik acompañado por el apoyo de casi todos los presentes que gritan complacidos al oírlo.

-¡Já! Es irónico viniendo de ti enano. ¿Os has olvidado que fue tu gente la que luchó al lado de la Bruja Blanca?-Indica Reepicheep desenvainando su pequeña espada y apuntando al enano.

-Y volvería a hacerlo, con tal de librarnos de estos bárbaros.-Continúa diciendo Nikabrik con gran desprecio y casi escupiendo esas palabras.

-Menos mal que no está en tu mano hacer que vuelva.-Pronuncia Buscatrufas.-¿O estás sugiriendo que le pidamos al chico que se enfrente a Aslan?

Durante esos segundos que a Caspian le han parecido interminables, la brisa se ha vuelto fría y las hojas de los árboles se mueven ligeramente.

Parecía que el tiempo se había parado y que ese momento duraría eternamente pero algo provocó que el joven príncipe saliera de sus pensamientos, la voz de Elizabeth…

-¡Aquí nadie va a ser castigado a menos que yo lo ordene!-Exclama la Salvadora atrayendo todas las miradas hacia ella.

Todos guardan silencio y observan cómo se acerca hacia Caspian.

El brillo de la Luna hace que su vestido color rojo escarlata deslumbre y su larga melena se balancea ligeramente debido a la brisa.

Sin apartar la mirada del enano continúa hablando.

-Jadis fue un gran peligro para Narnia y no pienso permitir que nadie sugiera nada acerca de ella. ¿O acaso osas desafiarme Nikabrik?-Consulta la joven intimidante.

-Por supuesto que no majestad…pero como vuestra madre perdió la vida por culpa de estos condenados…tal vez sería lo mejor...-Explica el enano esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

El rostro de Elizabeth al oírlo cambia totalmente, mostrando un semblante muy serio y casi furioso ya que oír hablar de su madre es de las cosas que más odia en el mundo.

Por otra parte Caspian sorprendido ante tal revelación desea decir algo pero piensa que es mejor no hacerlo.

-No vuelvas a hablar sobre mi madre, ni mucho menos sobre su muerte si no tienes ni idea de lo que sucedió, o el castigado serás tú y créeme cuando te digo que yo misma seré quien te lo imparta.-La sonrisa de Nikabrik se borra al instante y bajando la mirada asiente para después retroceder unos pasos.

-Elizabeth…-Pronuncia Buscatrufas, sin embargo la joven ignorándolo vuelve la vista hacia Caspian.

-¡No estamos aquí para vengarnos! Ya que no es esa la solución. Si este Telmarino está aquí con nosotros es porque así lo he querido.-Explica Elizabeth dirigiéndose a todos los presentes que comienzan a susurrar de nuevo al oírlo.-Necesitamos ayuda y él nos la puede ofrecer.-Señala ella volviendo la mirada a Caspian que asiente sutilmente.

-Tal vez lo hayáis olvidado pero yo recuerdo muy bien que Narnia nunca fue feliz salvo cuando reinó un Hijo de Adán.-Interviene Buscatrufas ya recuperado de su herida y acercándose a ellos.

-¡Es un Telmarino! ¿Por qué lo querríamos como rey?-Interrumpe Nikabrik.

-Porque puedo ayudaros.-Señala Caspian decidido.-Más allá del bosque soy un príncipe…el trono telmarino me pertenece y si me ayudáis haré que vuelva a reinar la paz. Os doy mi palabra.-Sentencia Caspian aparentando toda la seguridad y confianza que puede.

Elizabeth ante sus palabras emite una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es cierto, ha llegado la hora, yo observo los cielos, pues está en mi naturaleza hacerlo al igual que en la tuya recordar tejón, Tarba el Señor de la Victoria y Alambil la Señora de la Paz vuelven a estar juntos en el firmamento. Y ahora aquí se ha vuelto a alzar un Hijo de Adán, para devolvernos la libertad.-Explica un centauro de nombre Vendaval mientras camina frente a ellos.

-¿Es posible? ¿Podría reinar la paz? ¿Creéis que eso podría pasar?-Consulta una pequeña ardilla que permanece sobre la rama de un joven árbol. Elizabeth acercándose a su tronco extiende el brazo y acto seguido el roedor se coloca sobre su hombro haciéndola múltiples cosquillas en el cuello con su esponjosa cola.

-Hace dos días yo no creía que existieran animales que hablaran, ni enanos…ni centauros. Pero aquí estáis, y sois tantos que los Telmarinos jamás lo habríamos imaginado. Este cuerno, sea mágico o no, nos ha reunido y juntos podemos recuperar aquello que es nuestro.-Indica Caspian alzando el cuerno de marfil.

La sonrisa de Elizabeth se ha ampliado pues presiente que tiene delante a un gran rey de Narnia.

-Si queréis guiarnos todos mis hijos y yo os ofrecemos nuestras espadas.-Afirma Vendaval desenvainando su espada y alzándola al igual que el resto de narnianos.

-Y nosotros nuestras vidas. Sin reservas.-Puntualiza Reepicheep realizando una reverencia.

-Las tropas de Miraz están a punto de alcanzarnos alteza.-Señala Buscatrufas. Elizabeth acercándose a ellos se coloca junto al tejón.

-Si vamos a combatir tenemos que reunir soldados y armas. No van a tardar mucho en llegar.-Caspian mira a Elizabeth que asiente varias veces.

- Llevo años reuniendo narnianos por si este día llegase, nuestro campamento se encuentra en la pradera del altozano. Encargaros vosotros del armamento.-Ordena la joven comenzando a caminar mientras todos los presentes realizan una reverencia.

Caspian corre detrás de ella para alcanzarla.

-¿A dónde vais?-Pregunta el príncipe telmarino agarrándola delicadamente del brazo. Ella deteniéndose mira fijamente los oscuros ojos del chico.

-He de reunirme con mi padre…-Señala la joven bajando lentamente la mirada.

-Puede ser peligroso, los Telmarinos andan cerca.-Afirma Caspian. Su corazón late veloz y su respiración se acelera.

Mirar a esos penetrantes ojos hace que todo lo demás desaparezca, existiendo únicamente ella…

-Tranquilo príncipe, se cuidarme sola.-Indica la joven sonriendo y liberándose de la mano de Caspian comienza a caminar de nuevo.-¡Ah, Caspian! Puedes tutearme.-Dicho esto ella desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche dejando al Telmarino solo con una sonrisa en el rostro.


End file.
